The present invention relates generally to training simulators for improving the marksmanship and firing tactics for combat troops, police, sportsmen's clubs, and other similar groups. In particular, the simulator of the invention relates to devices providing increasing levels of firing difficulty as well as increasing number of moving targets while automatically keeping the score of hits and misses as well as the number of shots fired.
It has long been desired to provide personnel training to improve their skills in aiming and firing shotguns, rifles, handguns, and other weapons. In the past, many different types of target practice and aiming devices have been suggested that use light to simulate the firing of a gun. Such devices help train and instruct shooters by enabling them to practice aiming at a target either indoors or on an open range without actually making use of real projectiles (e.g. shot charges or bullets) The position of a projectile can be simulated by a computer and compared with the target position in order to determine whether the aim is correct.
Over the years a variety of weapon simulators, training devices and other equipment have been suggested, as well as various techniques and methods for their use. Typifying these prior art weapon simulators, training devices, equipment, techniques, and methods are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,042,174; 2,442,240; 3,675,925; 3,838,856; 3,904,204; 4,111,423; 4,163,557; 4,229,009; 4,534,735; 4,657,511; and 4,799,687.
In some systems, shooters use a gun, which emits a light beam to project a luminous mark on a screen. A successful shot results when the light beam emitted from the gun coincides or aligns with the target on the screen. The cancellation of the target or the display of the simulated object, which has been hit, typically indicates a successful shot by the trainee. Electronically controlled visual and audio indicators for indicating the hit have also been used.
In one prior art system, the flight of the target object is indicated by a constant change in the area and configuration of the target through changing the block area of the mark aperture by movable shutter members. When the mark is hit, the movement of the shutters is ceased and a fixed configuration is projected and the flapping of the bird's wings stops. There is no way of indicating, however, that the target has been hit other than by stopping the movement of the projected image.
When using a light beam gun to shoot a concentrated light beam, such as a laser beam, a target apparatus can be used to indicate the position of impact of the simulated projectile. One typical target apparatus comprises a light-receiving element such as a photo-diode or a photo-conductive cell. When used alone, however, such a light-receiving element can only detect whether or not a light beam discharged by a light gun has landed within a specified range on a target defined by the area of the light-receiving surface. It does not however indicate the exact spot within the specified range where the light beam impacts.
To eliminate these difficulties, it has been suggested to use an electronic target apparatus with numerous light-receiving elements arranged in a plane so as to indicate which of the elements has received a light beam released by a light beam gun. A light beam gun in practical use projects a small shot mark approximating a circle having a diameter of several millimeters. To indicate such a small shot mark on a target, it has been necessary to emit lights to correspond to the impact of simulated projectiles. Voluminous light-receiving elements have been used resulting in complex and expensive electronic training equipment.
Another example of prior art shooting devices involves a clay shooting system utilizing a light-emitting gun and a flying clay pigeon target provided with a light responsive element. Because the light responsive element is provided in the clay, a hit occurs when the light responsive element in the clay bird detects the light beam from the gun. To its detriment, and to the detriment of the user of such a device, lead sighting, which is required in actual clay shooting, cannot be simulated by this system. Moreover, since the clay pigeon actually flies, the clay pigeon has to be retrieved for further use.
Training devices have been provided for the operation of rocket launchers, guided missile launchers, shoulder weapons or weapons of a similar type by providing the operator with conditions which are very close to those likely to be encountered under real firing conditions. Interest has also focused on training in the firing of guns from tanks, combat vehicles or other units of similar types.
Traditional training methods in marksmanship and firing tactics for hunters and other sportsmen, police, military personnel, and others, leave much to be desired from the aspects of realism, cost and practicality. Many firing ranges have limited capacity. Moreover, most existing firing ranges do not provide protection for the shooter against the natural elements such as rain or snow. Because of the noise levels normally associated with firing ranges, they are typically located in remote areas requiring people to have to drive to such remote locations. The ammunition, targets and use costs for the range make such adventures expensive.
In most ranges, the targets are stationary. Furthermore, when live ammunition is used, expense, risks, administrative problems, safety concerns, and government rules and regulations are more burdensome. For initial training in marksmanship and tactics, it is preferred to have an indoor range where shooters can fire simulated projectiles against simulated moving targets.
In other systems, moving targets are projected on an indoor screen from a motion picture film and low power laser beams are aligned with the weapon barrel to simulate the firing of live ammunition. Shooters aim and fire their weapons at targets shown on the screen. Examples of such devices can be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,022; 3,964,178; 4,163,328; and 4,137,651, which are considered the closest prior art to the present invention and are incorporated herewith in their entirety by reference.
These simulators may be useful only for the final stages of training. Another limitation of these systems is the need for a large number of training films associated with various situations encountered by various types of trainees. Yet another limitation is in the repetitive nature of the typical firing situations presented to the trainees. There is no easy way to reprogram the firing aim position, movement direction, or speed depending on the specific needs of a particular category of shooters. Such devices also require a high degree of manufacturing precision to be able to effectively count the shots.
These and other prior art weapon simulators, training devices, equipment, techniques, and methods have met with varying degrees of success, but are often unduly expensive, difficult to use, complex and inaccurate. None of these devices include a system that accurately simulates live ammunition shooting. It is their common limitation that they have a very small number of training situations available, especially those with increasing difficulty of firing conditions. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved shooting simulator and process which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.